I just can't fight this feeling
by findmyway
Summary: What if Ross hadn't said Rachel's name at the altar, but instead ended up doing something, which was maybe even worse? Ross/Rachel, Phoebe/Joey, and Mondler if you squint. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have read many Lobster fics and they were all good in their own right, but I still decided to try and write one of my own. You can never have enough Ross and Rachel. Anyway, this starts out when Ross and Emily arrive in Greece, for their honeymoon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.**

Ross looked all around the hotel room in amazement. He was still surprised, about the fact that he was actually married again now. That he was on his honeymoon, with a woman he hadn't even known a few months prior. But he didn't regret one minute of it, as he fondly gazed at Emily, then back at the fantastic view, the large window provided him with. There were palm trees and a pool, everything a guy could dream of on his honeymoon. Athens was the best!

" Ross, sweetheart, is everything okay?" Emily suddenly asked, abruptly halting his thought process.

" Uhm… yes of course, sweetie. I was just thinking about how great all of this really is," Ross stated enthusiastically, as he sent her a wide smile.

" What?" Emily asked, in that British accent Ross thought was so cute.

" Well, this… us. I mean: we're married, on our honeymoon. What else could a guy wish for?" Ross clarified, as he went to sit next to her on the queen-sized white bed.

" You're right. This is pretty sodding fantastic!" Emily suddenly yelled, putting her hands up in the air, hereby nearly sending Ross flying off of the mattress.

" Wow honey, you scared me there." Ross uttered, after he'd somewhat regained his composure.

" Sorry darling, it's just… I'm so excited and so happy to be here with you," Emily declared, right before locking her new husband in a tight embrace.

" I'm happy to be here with you too," Ross stated sweetly, before slowly releasing his wife and gazing up into her lovely eyes.

They were just about to kiss, when all of a sudden Ross' phone rang.

He quickly looked at it and saw it was Rachel.

" Sorry honey, I've gotta take this," he apologized, before pressing the little button.

" Hey Rach, what's up?" he inquired, sporting a broad smile, as he got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony.

" Oh, you know, just wanted to see how you were doing on your honeymoon," Rachel replied.

" It's great, so far. Thanks! How's everything back there? Is Mon okay?" Ross asked, on a concerned tone.

" She's fine, why wouldn't she be okay?" Rachel asked, confusion clearly apparent in her voice.

Ross sighed, before replying: " Well, she told me about this guy who thought she was my mom, at the wedding reception. I think that dude really offended her."

Rachel chuckled, then said: " Oh that! She told me that story as well, but I think she's over that now. Just between you and me: I think she's met a cute guy in London."

" Really. Why would you say that?" Ross asked, surprised. He had no idea his sister was seeing anyone.

" Well, she's been very happy lately. She's always singing while cooking and cleaning. Plus, she asked me if I believed in true love, just the other day," his ex-girlfriend explained.

" Well, if she is dating someone, that's awesome. Maybe she can marry him and then we'll become marriage-buddies!" Ross yelled, in a high-pitched voice.

" Okay honey, just calm down for a minute, okay? Not everyone gets married after two weeks of dating," Rachel joked.

" Hey! That's not fair, okay?! Me and Emily had been dating for at least a month, when I got down on one knee!" Ross defended himself.

" Whatever you say, Ross. I don't mind, as long as you're happy."

" Thanks, Rach. Your support really means a lot to me," Ross stated sincerely.

" No problem," Rachel retorted softly.

There was a long awkward pause, before she slowly cleared her throat and asked: " So how's Emily?"

" Oh, Emily's doing fine, she got a bit travelsick on the plane, but right now everything's okay with her."

" Well, that's good," Rachel declared, faking enthusiasm.

" Yeah," Ross agreed softly. Then another uncomfortable silence reared its ugly head.

" So Rach… how you doin'?" he asked suddenly, imitating Joey.

" Oh, Ross… honey. You do realize you can't pull that off, don't you?" Rachel mocked him.

" Shut up," Ross hissed.

" Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, but it's the truth. You're no Joey Tribbiani."

" And so what if I'm not? You still used to date me," Ross retorted defiantly.

" Yeah… well that was a long time ago," Rachel semi-whispered, as she recalled the glorious period during which they were together.

" Rachel, are you sure you're feeling alright?", Ross asked, picking up on a certain sadness in his ex-girlfriend's tone.

" Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

" Oh no reason, just with the whole me getting married-thing and things not really working out between you and Josh," Ross explained.

" Okay, first of all: his name is Joshua and second: I'm totally on board with the whole marriage-thing. Of course it was weird at first, but now… you know, not so much anymore. I'm even dating someone new."

" Really, you're seeing someone, since when?" Ross asked, his tone just slightly laced with jealousy.

" Well… actually, since yesterday. I met this guy at Central Perk and we really hit it off and then: bam! What'd you know? We're a couple," Rachel clarified, trying very hard to keep up a cheery façade.

" Oh Rach, that's amazing!" her ex-boyfriend hollered, he himself having trouble staying amused.

" I know!"

" Yeah, so if it's okay with you, I'm gonna hang up now. Emily and I are going to take a tour around town and we agreed to meet the guide in twenty minutes."

" Oh… well, of course it's okay. Have fun and enjoy your day!" Rachel yelled, feigning happiness. Secretly, she actually was kinda bummed that Ross wanted to hang up on her this fast.

" Thanks, I will. Bye bye, Rach," Ross stated sweetly.

" Yeah, bye."

After she'd properly ended the call and put her new cell phone away, Rachel couldn't hold back the tears, that sprang from her eyes. It had been a blatant lie that she'd met someone, of course. She couldn't possibly date anyone right now, as she was still very much in love with her old boyfriend. Every time she so much as thought of Ross and Emily being together, she would start to feel sick.

She still couldn't believe, that they'd actually gotten married. Their marriage only made things more complicated. If Ross hadn't said yes to Emily, then maybe she still would've had a chance with him. Now all of her hopes had gone down the drain. In order for them to get back together, Ross already needed to get a divorce and she couldn't see him doing that for the second time. She sighed in frustration, as more tears started leaking from the corners of her eyes. Just then, Monica came bursting from her bedroom door, like a cannonball.

" Fellas, move aside cause it's cleaning-ti… what's wrong?" she asked, her facial expression changing, as she spotted a depressed Rachel, sitting at the kitchen table.

Rachel slowly lifted her head and was about to start talking, when the door to their apartment flew open.

" Who's up for a Knicks' ga… oh, Chandler isn't here," Joey established needlessly.

Monica then let out a weird kind of nervous chortle, before shouting: " No, Chandler isn't here, you big goof! What the hell would Chandler be doing in here?!"

" Okay relax, Mon. I just figured Chandler would be here, since he's not at home and this is his day off from work."

" Well, he isn't, okay. And if he were here, just so you know, I wouldn't like it," Monica brought out, rather fast.

" Right whatever. Hey Rach, what's wrong?" Joey asked, fixing his gaze on the other woman in the apartment.

" Oh nothing, sweetie. I was just crying cause… Monica's new sunflowers are just so darn pretty," Rachel cried, in a high-pitched voice, as she gestured to the vase, standing in the center of the table

Monica sighed, then asked: " Oh Rachel, honey. Is this about Ross again? I told you time and time again not to call him, right now."

" Ugh, it's not about Ross, Mon. Why do you always immediately assume, that everything's about Ross? The earth doesn't revolve around him, you know," Rachel retorted in frustration, as she quickly wiped away the last remnants of salty liquid.

Monica shook her head, before slowly walking over to her friend and putting a hand on her shoulder. " There's really no point in denying it, sweetie. I can always tell when you're crying over my brother."

It seemed like that was Rachel's queue to burst out into tears once again, as she whined: " Why the hell do you know me so well?"

" Because you're my best friend," Monica explained, suddenly crying herself. She could never really stand to see Rachel in too much pain.

Meanwhile, Joey felt himself becoming overwhelmed by all the female emotion. " I'll go and get Chandler. He'll know what to do, cause he's practically a woman himself." He announced, in an attempt to be smart.

He was already turning to leave, when all of a sudden Monica started yelling: " Oh, no you won't! You leave Chandler out of this!"

" Jeez, are you two having a fight, or something?" Joey inquired, confused by Monica's odd behavior.

" Yes, yes that's exactly what I'm having with Chandler, a fight! I have absolutely nothing else to do with him." Monica confirmed, moving away from Rachel.

" Oh really, what's the fight about then?" Rachel asked, squinting her eyes. She didn't believe her friend for a minute.

Monica was silent for a moment, scratched her head and licked her lips. " Well, Chandler came in here, he…uh came in here and er… moved my phone pen. Right that's it, he moved my pen and everybody knows there's no moving around the phone pen in this house!"

" Yeah, tell me about it," Rachel muttered, as she threw a meaningful glance in Joey's direction.

Unbeknownst to anyone but Monica, Chandler was in fact hiding inside her bedroom, after he'd spent the night with her. He was currently holding his ear up against the door, listening to his friends' conversation in amusement.

" This is actually quite exhilarating, I should do this more often," he whispered to himself, as he tried pushing himself even closer, to the wooden surface.

**A/N: So, this was it: chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it, and that I portrayed everyone true to their character. If you have any thoughts or ideas, please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Greece, Ross was strolling around with Emily and a random guide, as they neared the Acropolis. " And here we are at the shrine of Athena Nike. This impressive work of art, was built between 427 and 424BC," their monitor brought out enthusiastically, but Ross was only barely listening. Even though the temple was very beautiful and majestic in its own right, he could only think about one thing. Well, one person to be more exact and that person, was Rachel.

She hadn't sounded too happy on the phone, she'd only acted as if she was. He knew Rachel well enough, to know exactly when she was pretending. The only thing he could ask himself was: why? Why wasn't she happy? It couldn't be because she still had feelings for him, surely. They had both moved on, right? That's what he had always assumed. He'd seen the way she constantly flirted with men, after her and Joshua broke up. Heck, she was even dating someone new.

Still, he had the distinct feeling that there was something wrong with her. He just couldn't shake it off. He only became more worried, as he suddenly recalled the way she'd behaved in the moments preceding his wedding ceremony. Right before they hugged, he'd gotten the impression that she wanted to tell him something else than just: congratulations. She'd given off this certain vibe.

But wasn't it rather selfish of him, to just assume that she was acting weird because of him? Maybe, she just had some other personal problems, that he didn't know about. He then shook his head, quickly dismissing that thought. She'd always come to him with her troubles in the past. No, it definitely had to be about him, this time around.

" It so happens that Nike means victory in Greek, and Athena was therefore worshipped accordingly, as the goddess of victory in war and wisdom. The members of the community, prayed to the goddess in hope of gaining victory in the Peloponnesian war, fought on the continent, as well as on the ocean, against the Spartan enemy," Ross suddenly heard someone say. He slowly focused his gaze back on the view before him, only then seeming to remember where he was, and who was talking. It really wasn't that difficult to start zoning out, as the guy's voice was really monotone and boring.

" This temple is also unique, in the way that it was the first fully Ionic sanctuary on th… are you feeling alright, sir?" the middle-aged, bald man, suddenly asked, turning his gaze to Ross and placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

Ross shook his head, blinked a few times and then replied: " Uh… no not really. I'm sorry, but I think I'm feeling a slight headache coming up."

The man nodded emphatically, then smiled. " Oh, there's really no need to apologize, sir. There are lots of tourists who succumb to a faint sunstroke, on their first day here. In fact: I wouldn't take the slightest offence, if you decided to go back to your hotel right this minute. "

" Thanks. I think that's exactly what I'm gonna do," Ross retorted, before turning to Emily, who had been watching the whole scene in concern. " You want to come with me, honey? I mean: I'd perfectly understand if you'd like to stay here and do the rest of the tour on your own. I know how excited you are about Greek mythology."

" Oh no, I couldn't possibly go on without you. I'd be too worried about you. If you're leaving, so am I," Emily declared, while grabbing a firm hold of her husband's hand.

" Are you sure?" Ross asked, secretly hoping she'd say no this time around. He had been kinda hoping for some alone time, to think things over.

" Yes, I'm sure. Now come on, you need to be in bed," she stated in a strict fashion. Then, she turned back to the guide. " We are truly very sorry, Mr. Petrakis."

" That's okay, Mrs. Geller. I can only hope for the best for Mr. Geller. Get well soon, sir!", the man retorted kindly, as he perched his sunglasses back onto his tanned nose.

Back in New York, Joey, Rachel, Phoebe and Monica, were enjoying a quiet morning in Central Perk. They were just having a casual conversation, about their favorite flavor of coffee, when Chandler walked in. " Well, hello children!" he greeted the rest of the gang enthusiastically.

" Oh, don't you dare hello me, Mr.. Where the hell have you been all night? I was worried sick about you," Joey declared angrily, while glaring daggers at his best friend.

" Well, let's just say, the Chan-Chan man got a little lucky with the ladies," chandler boasted, as he went to sit down next to Phoebe, with a huge smile.

" Really, who was she?" Phoebe asked, as she turned to her friend, with an expectant look in her eyes.

" Well, I'm sorry, Pheebs, but I'm not one to kiss and tell," Chandler said smugly, as he began fumbling with his tie, seemingly uninterested.

This statement, was quickly followed up by a series of frustrated groans, which prompted him to start talking again. " What I can tell you, is that her name is Maureen, and that she's amazing in all kinds of bedroom activities."

" Oh well, good for you, sweetie. You got yours!" Rachel cheered, as she reached over to pat Chandler on the arm.

" Thanks, Rach."

" Hey, what's her last name?" Phoebe joined in.

" Uhm… Maureen G… Kirkpatrick," her friend brought out, quickly changing the first letter, when he saw Monica fiercely shaking her head. Luckily, none of the others had noticed her doing so.

" Pff… such a stupid name," Joey scoffed, as he threw Chandler another dirty look.

" Joe, are you still mad at me?" Chandler inquired softly, his tone something akin to how someone would address a five-year old.

" Of course, I'm still mad at you! You left me all alone, in that big apartment! When I have sex, I at least have the decency to do it in our own home," the hot-headed actor said, before taking a large sip off his latté, hereby drastically burning his tongue, as well as his esophagus.

" Goddamn it, why is this damn thing so hot?!" he wondered aloud, after spitting out the coffee.

" Uhm… I don't know, maybe because it's coffee?" Chandler suggested, hereby only getting his best friend more worked up.

" Damn it, Chandler, this is all your fault!" Joey shouted, as he got up and started making his way over to the door. Then he added, in more of an indoor voice: " Do you have any idea how scared I was?", before continuing his journey.

" Oh come on Joe, stop it. What do you have to be scared about, anyway? You're a muscled, huge guy," Chandler tried, as he got up and followed his friend to the door.

" Leave me alone, Chandler. You're a big, fat abandoner. I'm going to go to that audition for the cereal-commercial, now. You know, the one I told you about, before you went about abandoning me," Joey announced, before walking out the door.

" Well, I guess he told me," chandler muttered to himself, before dejectedly strolling back over to the couch, sitting down and placing his head down in his hands.

" Oh, don't worry, Chandler, he'll get over it," Phoebe reassured him, as she rubbed his back gently.

" Well, Chandler you sure got yourself into some trouble, huh? First Monica, then Joey," Rachel stated casually.

"Monica? What'd you mean, Monica?" her friend asked, in confusion as he lifted his head back up again.

" Well, you remember, Chandler! That whole business with my phone pen!" Monica yelled, faking rage.

" Monica, please. He's already bummed enough about Joey. Cut the man some slack!" Phoebe shrieked, in a high-pitched voice, hereby scaring both Rachel and Chandler.

" Jesus, Pheebs. I nearly dropped my cup," Rachel reprimanded, after regaining her composure.

" Ooh, oh, you nearly dropped your cup. Well, I've got news for you, Rachel Karen Greene: the world doesn't revolve around you!" the other blonde shouted, before also getting up and leaving, for no apparent reason.

" Hey! Get back here!" Rachel cried, as she ran after her.

This of course, only left behind Chandler and Monica, who were now gazing at each other with pure desire in their eyes.

" Well, that was weird," Chandler finally said, as he turned to look at the door. " Don't you think?"

" Eh… it's Phoebe, she's always acting weird," Monica retorted, dismissing the previous actions, with a gesture of her hand. Then, she suddenly threw her new boyfriend an annoyed look.

" What? What did I do now?"

" Maureen G… Kirkpatrick," she mocked, imitating him. " Way to go, Chan-Chan man."

" Hey, I'm sorry. I'm not really that subtle. It's me."

" Eh, I forgive ya. After all, you did say I was amazing at all kinds of bedroom activities."

" That's right, you are," Chandler said with a small smile, before leaning in to kiss her.

Monica quickly pushed him away, though. " Not in here, you goof."

There was a long silence, before she spoke again. " Hey, Chandler?"

" Yeah?"

" Do you think, that I'd still be good at bedroom activities, outside the bedroom, let's say in like a closet?"

Chandler smiled mischievously, then asked: " Are you suggesting, what I think you're suggesting?"

" I don't know. What do you think I'm suggesting?" Monica asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

" I don't know, what do you think, I think you're suggesting?"

" What?"

" Nothing, nothing. Can we just go and have sex now, please?"

" It'll be my pleasure," Monica smiled, before grabbing a hold of her boyfriend's hand and dragging him into the closet.

At 6 o'clock in the evening, Ross was still lying on his bed, thinking about Rachel. He had to admit, it was way easier to think about her, when Emily wasn't around. She'd loyally stayed by his side for a few hours, but then had gotten tired of lying around and doing nothing. Emily never was the kind of a woman to just stay still. She needed to move around, she had too much energy, to do otherwise. So she'd gone sightseeing, leaving Ross to soak in his pool of inner thoughts.

It wasn't right: here he was, on his honeymoon with Emily, and he still found himself thinking about Rachel twenty-four-seven. He just didn't get it. All this time he'd thought he was finally over her. Now he knew, that he wasn't though, not after hearing the sadness in her voice over the phone.

He just wanted her to be happy. Why couldn't she just move on and live her life? Why did she have to keep thinking about him? He knew for a fact, that that was what she was doing: thinking about him. He sighed, cause he suddenly realized, that he'd been doing the exact same thing, for the past 8 hours. He'd been thinking about her and he would no doubt, keep thinking about her, till morning came. And maybe… just maybe, even after that.

He was pulled from his thoughts again, when the door flew open. " I'm back!" Emily yelled, as she strode over to him in quick steps.


End file.
